


Disciplinary Leave

by nagia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Legal Consequences, POV Outsider, Reasonable Authority Figure Sheriff Stilinski, S04E02: 117, Teen Wolf Meets The Actual Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/pseuds/nagia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The kid you picked up?  You didn't mention using your taser in your report."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disciplinary Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheloya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/gifts).



The thing Haigh doesn't like about Stilinski — aside from the fact that he's had three offices in one year, aside from the way his son wanders around the department, aside from how lax Stilinski is when his office apparently polices some sort of criminal hellmouth — is how _calm_ he sounds when he's incandescently angry. And how the sound of that calm voice shivers up through his spine into the back of his head and kind of makes him want to hide. 

"Deputy Haigh," the Sheriff says, and for all his grip is loose on Parrish's report, for all he sounds completely at ease, his expression is stiff and cold. Haigh is fully expecting the next words out of the Sheriff's mouth: "I need to see you in my office. Now."

Haigh spares a moment to look at Parrish, wondering just how he phrased his report, before he stands and follows Stilinski.

"Have a seat, Haigh," Stilinski says, closing the door behind them and crossing to his desk. He settles into his chair, silent as Haigh takes in the room he hasn't seen since his interview. He tosses the report down on a desk already strewn with papers and pens and a couple of different calendars, including a lunar calendar, and then flips it open. He digs a pair of reading glasses from the recesses of the junk on his desk and pulls them on.

Haigh is reminded uncomfortably of the desk sergeant in the Portland Police Bureau. The man had taken no shit, and though Haigh had tried to be like him, a lot of that attitude comes with age. Age, apparently, and the ability to look over your reading glasses at somebody you don't like very much.

He stays completely still in his chair and keeps his eyes locked on the Sheriff. 

"What's this about, sir?"

Stilinski leans back, looks at him over the glasses and the desk. "The kid you picked up? You didn't mention using your taser in your report."

Bullshit. But all Haigh says is, "I don't understand. I did mention using the taser."

"Ah," and here Stilinski gives him an almost bitter smile. "I must have been unclear. You didn't mention using your taser _more than once_."

So Parrish actually fucking turned around and did it, then. Turned around and bitched to the big boss. Because god forbid he and Haigh disagree, apparently. Sucks that Parrish entered police work straight from the Army, just like the Sheriff, and sucks that Parrish joined up right after the fiasco in February.

Haigh gives half a shrug, and imitates pretty much every civilian ever when he says, a little dry, "It all happened so fast."

Stilinski's eyes snap to look right at him, completely focused despite the reading glasses. His eyes are cold behind the lenses, like chips of green rock. The chill invading the back of Haigh's brain tells him he's stepped over a line somehow. That he needs to find some way to fix it.

Before he can open his mouth, Stilinski snaps, "Parrish seemed to count just fine."

"I'm sure he was just exag—"

"Don't finish that sentence," the Sheriff tells him, sharp notes of authority smacking right into Haigh's ears. "You're in deep enough shit with me already, Haigh. I'm going to give you one chance to justify using a taser on an unarmed _child_. The fact that you omitted the specifics from your report tells me you knew I wouldn't be happy to hear it."

"He resisted arrest."

"Was he actually under arrest when you tazed him?"

"He assaulted me!"

Back in Portland, that would have worked. Haigh is sure those words would have softened the people up the chain, at least unless lawyers were involved. But the Sheriff is utterly unaffected.

"You're telling me that you were in serious fear for your life and health," the Sheriff asks, eyebrows arching, "because of an unarmed seventeen year old boy? An unarmed and very confused boy?"

"I thought he was going to break my arm!"

The Sheriff gives him a look that might almost be pitying. "Deputy, this office has dealt with mountain lion attacks, two different serial killers, a station massacre, and an actual bombing — all in less than a year . If you can't handle a teenager who hasn't even grown into his ears, I'm not sure this is the place for you."

"Are you firing me?" He swallows, feels his heart start to race. There's an American flag in the corner, folded into a triangle; almost certainly an Army relic.

Three weeks in this goddamned job. Just barely a month in town — his rent and utilities roll around in another week. Next car payment's a week after that. Jesus.

The Sheriff just looks at him. "What do you think?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, it's highly unlikely that Haigh is fired for that stunt. (But if anybody would fire somebody with sarcasm, it'd be a Stilinski.) Even though taseing a 16~17 year old human that many times in a row could have done some serious bodily harm.
> 
> Far more likely that Haigh is suspended/on leave until the Sheriff can look at him without wanting to wring his neck. Which, frankly, could be a while.
> 
> Alpha-read by innocentsmith and cheloya. Many, many thanks to them.


End file.
